Lapis Lazuli
Character Description Lapis Lazuli is one of the secondary protagonist in Steven Universe and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Lapis's gem retracts from it's mirror prison, then emerges into the battlefield. Specials Neutral Special: Hydromimicry Lapis makes a water clone of a random opponent. The clone is stronger than the opponent that's been cloned, though weaker compared to the other assists in LLC. Side Special: Ice Mirror Lapis makes a mirror of ice appear in front of her. Obviously this mirror can deflect projectiles. The mirror appears for 3 seconds, however if you hold B next to it during specific opponents' attacks, the attack will be "recorded". Pressing B again next to the mirror at any time will make the mirror project the image. These are called mirror projections, and they can appear for specific attacks and taunts opponents preform in front of the mirror. Silly Taunts and Moves- If an opponent makes a Taunt or does an attack that would usually be deemed as funny (Doof's Side B, Weegee's Down Taunt, etc.) the opponent will laugh as well. You can even record laughing opponents if you want. Stunning Taunts and Moves - Characters like Golden Freddy who have stunning attacks will have them thrown back at them. Musical Taunts and Moves - Characters who have music based attacks or Taunts will dance to the music. Scary Taunts and Moves - Opponents who have moves or taunts that are deemed frightening will make opponents trip in fear. Up Special: Water Hand Lapis rides on a large hand of water, which then throws her upward. Down Special: Hyrdokenesis Lapis creates a bubble that she can do multiple things with. First off, tapping he will make the bubble home towards opponents and damage them by attempting to drown them. Take note that doing this will not hold the opponent in place. They are free to move around as they please, they will just receive constant damage. Holding B will freeze the bubble. You can throw it in this state, but preforming your Side B will make it turn into a spike trap. Preforming your Side B will the bubble is in liquid form will make the ball spray water at the opponent, drenching them. While they are drenched, they are slowed a bit. 'FINAL SMASH: Malachite' Lapis fuses with Jasper and turns into Malachite. Malachite appears at the center of the stage in the background, and while this Final Smash happens, the stage fills up with water. Lapis can create water hands with her Neutral B, which will attack opposing players. Her Side B will make waves crash upon the opponent's. Normals Others AAA Combo: Dash Attack: Rushes in with wings Tilts Aeriels Smash Attacks Side: Water Hand Up: Double Water Pillar Grabs Grab: Traps opponent in bubble Forward Throw: Water Hand appears, damaging opponent Backward Throw: Water Hand appears, damaging opponent Up Throw: Water Hand appears, grabbing opponent and throwing them upward Taunts Up: *Stares* Side: "Go away! Before I make you!" Down: "I'm done being everyone's prisoner!" Victory Options 1. "Okay. Bye!" *Flies away* 2. "I am Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!" 3. *Looks into the distance, then looks back at the camera* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Defensive Playstyled Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boss Playstyled Characters Category:FNAF/Undertale Era